


Back Together

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo, who has been away in San Francisco visiting his aunt and uncle for the past five days, is finally coming home. Dee can’t wait to see him again, among other things.





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoigirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl15/gifts).



> Written for Challenge 201: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 182: Together. 
> 
> Also for yaoigirl15, who wanted a sequel to ‘Far Apart’ where Ryo comes home and Dee grabs him and kisses him everywhere.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee stumbled out of bed having barely slept all night. It was ridiculous at his age, but he felt just like he had as a teenager, breathless with anticipation at seeing the one he loved after several days apart. Ryo would be home today, and Dee could scarcely wait to see him, hold him, kiss him… and whatever else came to mind. Five days at opposite ends of the country was more than long enough for him; he’d missed his baby so much that every second without him had been torture.

To make matters worse, their relationship wasn’t common knowledge so he’d had to put up a front at work and not let everyone see him moping. They’d put his grumpiness down to having to fill out all the paperwork that came with the job by himself, so he’d dodged that bullet, but trying to act cheerful had been a strain.

Speaking of work… Dee headed for the bathroom; he couldn’t afford to be late or he’d wind up having to make up the time at the other end of his shift, which in turn would mean he’d have no chance of getting to the airport in time to meet Ryo’s flight.

Ryo had said when he phoned last night not to bother picking him up, that it would be a lot simpler if he just got a taxi back to their apartment, but where was the romance in that? Besides, it would mean another couple of hours of being without Ryo, and Dee doubted he could hold out that long, not when his lover was so close. Had it really only been five days? Time apart always passed so much more slowly than time together.

To Dee’s annoyance, that contrary quality of time was making itself very evident today. The minutes dragged by with excruciating lassitude. He was almost certain they were doing that deliberately, just to torment him. Ryo would probably laugh at him for what he’d call whimsical nonsense, but then, Ryo was probably having a great time on his last day with his aunt and uncle, and wishing he could stay a bit longer. Not that Dee begrudged his baby the opportunity to spend time with his family. If he had family aside from Mother, he’d want to visit them too.

Despite time limping along with all the speed of an ancient, arthritic snail, it did eventually pass, and it was with a surge of relief that Dee noted there was only a little over half an hour left of his shift. Thirty-four more minutes and he’d be outta there!

Or not. What was that admonition against counting your chickens?

With twenty-one minutes left before shift change, the Chief called him into his office to break the bad news.

“Sorry, Laytner, gonna need you to stick around for another two or three hours,” he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. “Marty called in sick so I need someone to cover the first part of his shift, and you’re it.”

“What? Can’t Ted do it? Or Drake? Or JJ? Hell, what about the new guy?”

“Sanchez is going to fill in the bulk of Marty’s shift, but he has to pick up his kids from school and drop them off at his parents’ place because his wife’s still in the hospital. Suck it up, it’s not like I’m asking you to pull a double.”

“You’re not askin’ me at all,” Dee grouched.

“Damn right I’m not! I’m the boss here, in case it slipped your sorry excuse for a mind, so I get to say when you work and when you don’t, unless you have a good excuse for why you can’t.”

The Chief pinned Dee with his gaze.

“I was gonna pick Ryo up at the airport,” Dee said, realising even as he spoke just how lame it sounded, considering they were only supposed to be work partners and friends.

“Randy is perfectly capable of making his own way home. Now get back out there before I decide to forget about including the extra hours on your timesheet.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dee huffed, shoulders slumping as he turned away. This was so not fair! “Mean old badger,” he muttered under his breath as he returned to his desk and dropped into the chair. So much for surprising Ryo. The universe was deliberately conspiring against him, and what did he ever do to deserve it? This was the suckiest day ever!

Two or three hours overtime ended up being closer to four before Sanchez finally showed up to relieve him, apologising and explaining he’d got stuck in traffic coming through the Queens Midtown Tunnel.

“You think you’re havin’ a bad day,” Dee grouched, brushing off the other man’s apologies. “You should try bein’ me. I’m outta here!”

Snatching his jacket from the back of his chair, he made haste to escape before the old badger could find some other way to prevent him leaving, checking his watch as he hurried down the stairs and out into the parking lot. It was pointless driving out to the airport now. Even if Ryo’s flight was late, which happened more often then not, it probably landed at least an hour ago, which meant Ryo would most likely be in a taxi on his way into Manhattan by now. 

The only thing Dee could do was go straight back to his and Ryo’s shared apartment. Throwing himself into the driver’s seat of his Charger, he jammed the key into the ignition and fired her up. Part of him would have liked to slam his foot down on the accelerator and peel out of there leaving rubber behind on the precinct’s concrete forecourt, but the tires were new, and anyway, it didn’t pay to break the speed limit right in front of a bunch of uniformed officers. He’d just land himself with a speeding ticket and a dressing down from the badger. Still, he kept as close to the speed limit as the traffic allowed, pulling up in front of his building just over twenty minutes later and hurrying inside.

The apartment was in darkness as he entered, and he flicked on the light, a little disappointed to find that despite leaving work so late he’d still managed to beat Ryo home. On the bright side, it meant that he at least maybe had the time to arrange a decent welcome, starting by changing the sheets on the bed, something he would have done before work if it wouldn’t have left him running late.

Once that was done, he phoned in an order for takeaway, dimmed the lights and lit some candles, and put coffee on to brew. He probably should have though to pick up flowers on the way home, but it was too late for that now; if he dashed out to buy some Ryo would probably be here before he got back. Instead he ran the duster around quickly, just in case, though he’d cleaned pretty thoroughly the night before when he couldn’t sleep. He’d wanted the place to look presentable so that Ryo wouldn’t decide to start cleaning as soon as he got in when there were so many more enjoyable things they could be doing with their time.

He was just looking around to see if he’d missed anything when he heard the sound of a key in the lock, and he strode across the floor to fling the door wide open grinning all over his face as he took in the sight of his baby, tanned and gorgeous from five days in sunny San Francisco. 

“Hi, Dee, sorry I’m so late back. It’s a good thing you didn’t drive out to the airport to pick me up, you’d have been waiting there forever; my flight got delayed by an hour and a half. I was going to call, but I packed my phone at the bottom of my bag by accident and it was too much of a bother to try to dig it out,” Ryo apologised, stepping through the door as Dee moved aside to let him in.

Dee let Ryo’s rambling wash over him, barely paying attention to what he was saying; it wasn’t important. “Give me that.” He took Ryo’s bag from him, dumping it on the floor as he shoved the door closed with his foot, then swept Ryo into his arms, kissing him as if they’d been apart for a year rather than just a few days.

“Welcome home, baby, I missed you like crazy,” he whispered when he could bring himself to briefly tear his lips away from Ryo’s so they could both catch their breath.

“Missed you too, Dee,” Ryo replied, smiling softly.

“No, I mean I really missed you; every bit of you,” Dee murmured, leaning in for another kiss. “I missed your lips,” he whispered. A lick to the tip of Ryo’s nose, “And I missed your nose.” He peppered kisses along Ryo’s jaw until he could nibble his earlobe. “I missed your ears, especially this bit, so suckable.” He suited his actions to his words, ending with a teasing lick around the shell, his hot breath tickling as he whispered, “So gorgeous.”

“Dee!” Ryo laughed. “You’re crazy!”

“Mm hm! Crazy about you!” Dee agreed, nuzzling his way back around Ryo’s neck and up to his lips again, pulling back to a little to take in the sight of his baby from close range.

“Are you done now?” Ryo asked, amused.

“Nope, I’ve barely even started yet!” 

Ryo’s coat slid from his shoulders, but the fact that he had his thumbs hooked in Dee’s back pockets kept it from falling to the floor as Dee had intended. He half shrugged, unconcerned, as he backed Ryo up against the wall beside the door to continue reacquainting himself with every bit of his lover he could get at, kissing, licking, nipping, tasting Ryo’s unique flavour. All the while his fingers were busily working on the buttons of his partner’s shirt, itching to get at the skin beneath, so tantalisingly close.

He kissed his way down the column of Ryo’s throat, then sucked at the juncture of neck and shoulder, leaving a hickey behind before dropping slightly lower to nibble his way along Ryo’s collar bone, sending shivers of pleasure through his lover’s body.

“Deeee!” Ryo gasped, half pleasured moan and half exasperated protest. “Can’t this wait until I’ve at least had the chance to hang up my jacket and take off my shoes?”

“Nuh uh,” Dee mumbled, pushing Ryo’s shirt off his shoulders to join his jacket, bunched around his elbows. “I’ve been waitin’ five days an’ nights for this, and I’m not waitin’ any longer.” He fumbled blindly at Ryo’s belt, trying to get it unfastened one-handed while his other hand tweaked one of Ryo’s nipples, rolling it between forefinger and thumb.

“Insatiable,” Ryo teased fondly, breath catching in his throat. He was getting turned on despite being tired and hungry.

“Damn straight! Can’t get enough of you when you’re here, so what d’you expect when I’ve had to do without ya for almost a week?” Dee replied, between licks and nibbles. “You taste so good!”

Belt successfully undone, and with Ryo well on the way to coming undone as well, Dee reached for the button of his partner’s pants and dropped to his knees in anticipation. Victory was close at hand, so of course that was the moment someone knocked on the door. Dee groaned in frustration, resting his forehead against Ryo’s belly.

“Dammit! That’ll be dinner! Knew I should’ve waited to order!” Scrabbling back to his feet, Dee snagged his wallet from the table by the door where he’d dropped it, along with his keys and phone, when he’d come in. From the corner of his eye, he caught movement and turned his head in Ryo’s direction even as he reached to open the door. “Hey! Where’re ya goin’?”

“To change into something more comfortable,” Ryo replied, kicking off his shoes and picking up his bag before heading towards their bedroom.

“No fair!” Dee protested. “I haven’t finished undressin’ ya yet!” He pulled open the door to find the delivery girl standing outside, wide-eyed and blushing furiously. Grabbing the bag containing his order out of her hand, he shoved two twenties at her. “Keep the change.” Before she could thank him, he’d slammed the door in her face.

“What did you get for dinner?” Ryo called from the bedroom.

“Chinese,” Dee shouted back, carrying the bag to the coffee table in the big, open-plan living area and unpacking an assortment of cartons, the aroma drifting up from them making his stomach rumble loud enough that Ryo could probably hear it. In all the excitement of having his baby home, Dee had forgotten how hungry he was.

“Perfect.” Ryo’s voice came from right behind him this time and Dee spun to face him, his mouth going suddenly dry. There Ryo stood, barefoot, dressed in nothing but black silk boxers and the silk robe Dee had bought him a couple of years earlier.

“Wow!”

Ryo grinned cheekily. “So, are you still complaining about me getting into something comfortable?”

“Not even!” Dee managed, voice hoarse.

Coming around the sofa, Ryo sat down, reaching for the nearest carton and a pair of chopsticks. “I’m starving; let’s eat. I think we’ll both need the energy later.”

“Okay, yeah.” Dee flipped open the final carton and set it down with the others, dropping onto the sofa cushions beside Ryo and accepting the morsel of beef his lover was offering him. Suddenly he wasn’t in such a mad rush to get Ryo naked; they had all night, and half of the next day since they were both due to work second shift, and besides, some things deserved to be savoured. Selecting a carton and grabbing chopsticks himself, he fed Ryo a tender piece of chicken. 

“So, how was your trip?”

Ryo smiled. “Good. Uncle Rick says hi, and Aunt Elena sends her love along with a load of homemade cookies.”

Dee laughed. “She knows me so well!”

There was a lot to be said for taking it slow; the most important thing was being back together again.

The End


End file.
